


I'm Your Biggest Fan

by scififan27



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: International Fanworks Day 2015, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 02:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3364196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scififan27/pseuds/scififan27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Commander Shepard is a Formula 1 Fanboy</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Your Biggest Fan

This was it. The grid at Monaco. Twenty-two cars surrounded by swarms of mechanics, TV presenters and cameras weaving through the chaos. And he was there as a guest of Ferrari. Never in his wildest dreams had Shepard thought he'd have this opportunity. He hadn't stopped smiling since he arrived.

Shepard felt a bump from behind. He turned to apologize, and came face to face with current points-leader, and Palaven native, Cicenia Lupinius.

"Sorry," she said.

_Don't gush. Don't be a fanboy._

Recognition dawned on her face. "Commander Shepard? Thank you for your service."

"Cicenia Lupinius? I'm your biggest fan!"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure how practical Monaco would be with Formula 1 cars using Mass Effect technology, but it's the most iconic circuit, and part of the Triple Crown of Motorsports, so it's hard to imagine they'd stop racing there.


End file.
